


my love (he leans into me)

by jaemarked



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, just mark being clingy for 2k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked
Summary: “Thanks for taking care of me, Jeno.”Jeno softens. Leans over the center console to kiss Mark gently. Mark immediately reciprocates, one hand sliding to the back of Jeno’s head. He tastes like alcohol and something fruity — most likely the punch that Yuta had mixed.“Of course, Mark.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	my love (he leans into me)

**Author's Note:**

> all my marknos involve jeno taking care of mark for some reason
> 
> also i may or may not push my eboy mark agenda here
> 
> song title from "look after you" by the fray

“Hello.”

Jeno startles when Mark drops in his lap. He’s dressed in a white crop top over a long sleeve fishnet shirt and shredded skinny jeans. Jeno frowns at his bare arms — he’d been wearing a leather jacket when they first arrived at the party.

“Hi, baby.” His hands automatically hold Mark’s waist, just above his belt. His skin is cold, and Jeno pulls him closer to warm him up. “Were you outside?”

“Mhm,” Mark says. “I got _hot._ ” 

“You’re very cold now. Where’s your jacket?”

Mark pouts adorably, squinting in contemplation. Finally, he shrugs. “I dunno. Lost it.”

It’s then that Jeno notices the pink splotches high on Mark’s cheeks — he’s drunk. Of course, Mark isn’t usually so open with his affection, but he gets clingy when he drinks.

“You’re so pretty, Jen,” Mark sighs, cupping his face. Jeno’s cheeks warm under his fingers. Mark also gets very complimentary when he’s drunk. Jeno still isn’t used to it. “I’ve got the prettiest boyfriend in the whole world.”

“Nope, I do,” Jeno replies cheekily, pressing a light kiss to Mark’s nose and laughing when Mark scrunches his face up. 

“Nobody is prettier than you,” Mark says seriously, squishing Jeno’s cheeks. He laughs to himself, and it’s so loud that it draws the attention of everyone nearby. “You look like a fish!”

“Whoa, Mark’s super drunk,” Jaemin says, appearing next to the couch with a solo cup in his hand. “Here, it’s water.” 

“Thanks.” Jeno takes the cup and offers it to Mark, who grabs it with both hands like a child. He tips the cup towards his mouth, taking big gulps and ignoring the water dribbling down his chin. Jeno wipes it away with the sleeve of his hoodie before he can make a mess of himself. He hadn’t dressed up like Mark, coming to the party in a gray hoodie and tight white jeans, but Mark complimented his outfit four times, so he doesn’t feel too bad.

If he’s honest, he didn’t even feel like coming tonight — he’s been fatigued all week, and he thinks he’s coming down with something. But Mark had two major projects that took up all his time for the past three weeks, and apparently his group members were completely useless, so Jeno wanted him to be able to party and relieve some stress before diving back into his work. 

“He’s been pretty stressed these days huh? It’s good to see him let loose,” Jaemin comments, taking the empty cup from Mark’s hands and sitting next to Jeno on the couch. 

“Yeah.” Jeno runs a hand along Mark’s side when he shivers from the cold water. It’s one of his endearing habits, shaking when he eats or drinks something cold. “You good, Markie?”

“No,” Mark groans. “Wanna go _home._ ”

Jeno laughs. “You’re gonna have a bad hangover tomorrow, babe.”

“I know,” Mark sighs. “But I had fun. And now I wanna go home. Wanna go home, Jeno.”

“Okay, okay. You’re so impatient,” Jeno teases, but he digs into his back pocket for his phone to call Renjun and see if he can catch a ride home. 

Mark leans in close, trapping Jeno’s arm between them. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he whispers dramatically, and Jaemin beside them chokes on his spit. Jeno’s face burns with embarrassment — Mark also has no filter when he’s drunk. “Please, Jeno, I’ve been so good!”

“When you aren’t drunk, okay? And no arguments,” Jeno whispers back, even though he’s sure Jaemin can still hear him anyway.

“No arguments,” Mark agrees sullenly, shifting his weight on Jeno’s thighs. “Can we at least cuddle?”

Jeno laughs. “Sure, Mark. We can go home and cuddle.”

While Mark cheers, Jeno tries to get his phone again without dislodging his boyfriend, but Jaemin stops him, pressing his car keys into Jeno’s hand.

“Here, take my car. I’ll catch a ride with Renjun.”

“Are you sure?” Jeno asks, and Jaemin nods.

“Yeah, last I checked Hyuck was dragging Renjun into the guest room, so I don’t think he’ll be out for a while, and Mark wants to go home now,” Jaemin explains. “It’s cool, they’re starting a game of beer pong downstairs I think. I can entertain myself. Plus I don’t really feel like leaving.”

“Thanks, Jaem.”

“Thank you, Jaemin,” Mark says sweetly, tottering on Jeno’s lap until he manages to climb off and kiss Jaemin’s cheek in gratitude. Jaemin blushes, clearly not used to Mark’s alcohol-induced affection. 

“Let’s go home, then?” Jeno offers Mark his hand, and helps him to his feet once he grabs on. He takes off his hoodie and helps Mark put it on, because he doesn't want him to get cold. Mark’s head pops up from the collar, his hair mussed and sticking up from the product he had put in earlier. 

“Aren’t you gonna get cold?” Mark asks, eyes wide with concern. Even drunk, he still tries to take care of Jeno.

“I’ll be okay,” Jeno assures him, but Mark snuggles into his side anyway, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they make their way to the front after saying goodbye to Jaemin, clearly planning to ward off the late September chill with his own body heat. Jeno is happy to hold him around his waist, more to keep Mark on his feet than to keep himself warm. His waist is tiny, and Jeno’s arm can almost wrap fully around it. 

“It’s cold!” Mark exclaims once they step outside, and Jeno reaches up to pull the hood of his sweater over Mark’s hair, blocking his ears from the wind. “Thanks, Jen.”

“No problem. Jaemin’s car is over there,” Jeno points at the Honda Civic parked halfway down the street. “Think you can make it that far?”

“I’m not that drunk!” Mark squawks in protest, but when he pulls away from Jeno and takes a step to prove his point, he nearly falls on his face. “Okay, maybe I am that drunk.” 

“Wanna hop on my back?” Jeno suggests. Despite the fact that he runs hotter than most, it _is_ pretty cold, and piggybacking Mark would be the fastest way to get inside the car and turn on the heater.

Mark hesitates for a moment, but when Jeno gives him pleading eyes, he relents. “Okay.”

Cheering mentally, Jeno turns his back and squats low, holding his hands out to grab Mark’s thighs.

“I’m heavy,” Mark warns, climbing on Jeno’s back. Jeno straightens up with a snort — Mark isn’t as light as Chenle or Renjun, but he’s definitely not heavy. Mark’s legs wrap around his waist and his arms go around his neck, blanketing Jeno in his body heat. Jeno immediately sets off down the sidewalk, carrying Mark with ease. “You’re so strong!”

“You would be too if you came to the gym with me more often,” Jeno teases. While Mark is certainly fit, he rarely goes to the gym to workout, instead getting his exercise through sports and activities, like the time they all played Manhunt with ankle weights. 

“Hey, I’m strong!” Mark whines, pillowing his cheek on top of Jeno’s head. “You just have more muzzles.”

“Muscles?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Okay, we’re here. You can get off, now.” Mark squeezes Jeno once, a silent thank you, and then climbs off unsteadily when Jeno lowers himself to the ground. Jeno unlocks the car and helps Mark inside, though Mark manages to put his seatbelt on by himself, beaming proudly when the buckle clicks. Jeno pats him on the head for a job well done, closing the door and quickly climbing in on the driver’s side.

“Vroom vroom,” Mark says quietly when Jeno starts the car.

“Vroom vroom,” Jeno repeats with a laugh, pulling out of Jaemin’s parking spot and taking off towards their apartment. Mark sings Talk by Khalid while they drive, staring out the window like the world looks different in the dark. Jeno tries not to look at him, knowing how dangerous it can be to not pay attention while driving, but he can’t help glancing over occasionally. Mark has his hands pressed to the window, and Jeno can see his mouth drop open in the reflection as he spots something that fascinates him. 

Jeno pulls into the driveway of the student rental he and Mark are staying in, killing the engine. He looks over at Mark, who had quieted down about five minutes ago, wondering if he’s fallen asleep, but just when he’s about to reach over and shake Mark’s shoulder, his boyfriend turns to him.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Jeno.”

Jeno softens. Leans over the center console to kiss Mark gently. Mark immediately reciprocates, one hand sliding to the back of Jeno’s head. He tastes like alcohol and something fruity — most likely the punch that Yuta had mixed. 

“Of course, Mark,” Jeno says once they’ve separated. They climb out of the car, Mark still unsteady on his feet, but less likely to fall flat on his face. Still, Jeno reaches out a hand, hovering behind Mark’s back, just in case he needs to grab onto his shirt. They make their way to the front door, Jeno already digging in his pocket for his keys. Mark is typing on his phone, but when Jeno peers at the screen, it’s a text to Donghyuck that’s nothing but keysmashes. 

He contemplates taking Mark’s phone away before he blows up the chat with Donghyuck, but decides against it as he pushes the door open, not wanting to deal with Mark pouting at him until he falls asleep. The shoe rack is bare, meaning the other occupants, Yangyang and Hendery, aren’t home right now, probably at a party of their own. Jeno takes off his shoes, watching with amusement when Mark plops on the floor and struggles to untie the laces of his boots. Eventually, he kneels down to help his boyfriend, tugging off boots and placing them neatly on the rack with his own shoes. 

“Help me up?” Mark asks, making grabby hands at Jeno. He sighs, but can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he takes Mark’s hands in his own and helps him to his feet once more. To his surprise, Mark manages to take his belt off by himself, stripping his jeans right there in the hall, leaving him in his underwear, top, and knee socks. Jeno laughs and quickly ushers Mark into their room before he can take off the rest of his clothes. He doesn’t know when their housemates are coming home, but he’d hate for them to walk in and witness Mark stripping in the hall.

“Gotta…take my makeup off,” Mark says sleepily. Jeno guides him to the bed and pushes him down gently, then walks across the hall to the shared bathroom and grabs one of Mark’s reusable cotton rounds and his bottle of makeup remover. He sits down beside Mark and holds his face with one hand, soaking the cotton with the makeup remover and gently wiping away the eyeliner and eyeshadow. He needs to wash his face properly, but Jeno doubts he can get Mark to stand in front of the sink for that long, so this will have to do for now. 

“Nails too?” Jeno asks, tapping at one of Mark’s hands on the bed. His nails are painted matte black, but the polish has started to chip. Mark nods, so Jeno heads back into the bathroom. This time he grabs the nail polish remover, cotton balls, and cuticle oil that he never uses himself but Mark insists on applying every night. 

He takes his time with this, propping Mark’s hand on his thigh as he cleans away all the nail polish before switching the next one. Mark yawns several times as Jeno massages the oil into his cuticles once he’s done, leaving everything on the nightstand. He’ll put it away tomorrow, Jeno decides as he heads into the bathroom one last time to wash his own face and brush his teeth. He’s starting to run out of energy, so he doesn’t think he can get Mark to brush his own teeth. He does bring Mark a glass of water, then fills it up again and leaves it on the nightstand along with a bottle of Advil for when Mark wakes up.

He undresses, changing into pajamas and helping Mark change shirts, then tucks them both in under the blankets. Mark immediately curls into him, and even though his hair is full of product and he smells like liquor, Jeno still pulls him close, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“You’re the best, Jeno,” Mark says sleepily, yawning right in Jeno’s face. “Really. I’ve got the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Nope,” Jeno says, pushing Mark’s hair out of his eyes as gently as possible. Mark’s eyes fall shut, and he tucks his head beneath Jeno’s chin, his warm breath puffing over Jeno’s collarbones. “I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> when mark wakes up he goes out and buys jeno breakfast despite being hungover asf and they have breakfast in bed and spend the rest of the day making out :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemarkism)  
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jaemarked)


End file.
